


Timestamps

by magumarashi



Series: Love & Justice Series (Actual Phantom Thief AU) [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bullying, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexual Harassment, Suicide mention, mild cw for the following:, vaguely homophobic language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magumarashi/pseuds/magumarashi
Summary: Scenes and interactions that could have gone into the Love and Justice trilogy if I hadn't had the ideas for them months after the fact





	Timestamps

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're all thinking. "Magu. What happened to being done with Love & Justice". I know. I'm absolutely terrible at staying off my bullshit. It took me.... maybe three days? to write something else for this universe? I'm a wreck.
> 
> Anyway, this is where I'm going to put all the one-off ideas that didn't quite make it into the stories they chronologically belong in. No guarantees on how often I'll write/post one of these; I really am trying to put this AU down, but I also have a few more ideas, so. *vague shrugging*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro Akechi did not think fellatio was ever something he'd be willing to do, especially not with strangers asking. But with the right person, maybe he could be a little brave...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing has two parts, but it didn't quite seem right to split it into chapters. The 1st part takes place when Goro is in High School (Age 16). The second takes place during Love and Justice, sometime between [A First Time for Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051823/chapters/24708564) and [Thief's Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051823/chapters/24844971). Akira is 20, while Goro is 21. It's a scene I'd alluded to briefly in Joker's Wild but never actually wrote, but then realized I kinda wanted to write it...
> 
>  **Note regarding tags and rating:** unlike every other fic in this series, there are no surprises here. The first half might be a little upsetting, hence the cw tags; after the timeskip there shouldn't be anything to worry about.

“Hey, hey, do you have anyone you like?”

“Me? Hm… well, I think Akechi-kun’s kinda cute.”

“Huh? Akechi? Why him?”

“He always seems so friendly and cool… He’s dreamy, like a prince!”

“Hate to break your bubble, but you should probably give up. You’re a transfer student, so I can’t blame you for not knowing--Akechi-kun has work right after school, and he always goes straight there. He doesn’t have time for girls. I heard he even got special permission from the principal so he didn’t have to sign up for any sports or clubs.”

“Huh… What does he do for work?”

“Nobody knows. He’s really secretive about it. All I know is he has to support himself now, since his mom’s--!”

A third voice cut in.

“You know what _I_ heard? I heard his mom was--you know--a _hostess_. She owed her boss a lot of money, and after she killed herself, he made Akechi pick up the debt.”

“Jeez, where’d you hear that?”

“Think about it! He always goes straight to work after school, and never talks about his private life… I bet it’s because he’s moonlighting as a host! He’s tall enough to pass for an adult, doncha think?”

“Well, he’s definitely pretty enough to be a host… no _normal_ boy keeps his hair that nice.”

“Ew--what if he’s selling himself to pay off his mom’s debt?!”

The girls squealed, scandalously--eyes darting to make sure the object of their gossip had already left the classroom for the day. To their relief, he had; with no risk of him coming to debunk their wild theories, they could go on gossipping all they liked.

Nearby, a group of boys was eavesdropping; pretending not to be interested, but with their ears perked nonetheless.

“Y’hear that? I always thought there was something up with that Akechi guy…”

“There’s all kinds of rumors about him. _I_ heard he’ll suck your dick for 10,000 yen.”

“No kiddin’?” the boy raised an eyebrow. “I wonder if he’s any good…”

“Oh like _you_ have experience with that? When’s the last time you had a girl suck you off?”

“Hey!!” said the first boy defensively. “But… do you think he’ll really do it? Now I gotta find out.”

“Ugh, I wouldn’t try it if you paid me,” said one of the boys. “I don’t want another dude suckin’ my dick…”

“But you know,” said the first boy. “That Akechi’s almost pretty enough to be a girl. I bet it’d still be pretty hot if you pretend he’s not a dude.”

“How much do you wanna bet?” another of the boys opened his wallet. “Here--5k says you’ll be too grossed out to come.”

“Oh, you’re on.”

* * * 

Goro Akechi wasn’t sure whether he actually looked forward to the end of the school day, or whether he was just ready for a change in scenery.

The young student walked the school grounds alone, briefcase in hand--thanks to his busy schedule, one bag had to double for both work and school. He ran through the evening’s tasks as he made his way toward the gates: some follow-up investigations for a murder he’d solved, and a few fresh scents on an ongoing trail…

“Hey.”

The voice interrupted his quiet mulling; it took a moment to realize the other boy was calling out to him. He looked up, taking notice of a few boys his age approaching him. He didn’t recognize them from his class, and wondered if they were third-years--they didn’t quite look young enough to be a grade below him.

“Sorry, are you talking to me?” he said.

“You’re Goro Akechi, right?”

“I am,” Goro smiled pleasantly. “How can I help you, gentlemen?”

The boy in the center looked around, as if to confirm they couldn’t be overheard, before leaning in.

“Are the rumors true? Is it true you’ll suck anyone’s dick for 10k yen?”

Goro recoiled, frowning.

“Where on earth did you hear that?”

“Around,” said the boy.

“Well, it’s not true,” said Goro. “Sorry to disappoint.”

“What if I said I had the money?” the boy took a pair of 5000 yen bills from his pocket to show him, as though that would change the answer. “10,000 yen, brand new bills. I bet the bathroom’s empty by now, if you’re worried about people seeing. I won’t tell anybody; it’ll just be our secret--me and the guys, that is.”

The others snickered amongst themselves.

“No,” said Goro, though his eyes were on the bills. 10,000 yen was a considerable amount of money for him, in his current situation--but there were some things you just didn’t do. “I don’t know where you got the idea that I’m available for sexual favors, but it’s not true. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get to work--!”

But as he turned to leave, two of the boys ran to surround him.

“Even if the rumors aren’t true, the offer’s still open,” said the first boy, sniggering. “10k yen, and it’s all yours if you get me off. I bet you’d be good at sucking dick, just like your mom--!”

_“Leave me alone!”_

Goro lashed out, shoving one of the boys aside in his haste to get away. He kept running and didn’t look back--not until he was on the train to Shibuya, taking a seat between a couple of salarymen. He almost wished they weren’t there; it meant he had to hold his tears until he found a bathroom stall in Shibuya station to cry in.

The worst was knowing that this wasn’t even the first time something like this had happened.

Nor would it be the last.

 /       /

After graduating high school and starting full-time work for the force, Goro didn’t have to think about that sort of thing for another four years: not until he was in Paris, in mid-April, when Akira asked if it was something he would be willing to try. He let Akira go down on him, not really knowing what to expect (it was his first time, after all). Goro was prepared to jump ship in an instant if anything went wrong, but somehow, Akira made him feel safe--even with a cock halfway down his throat.

It took another few weeks before Goro was willing to try reciprocating.

That Friday, Goro had come back to Akira’s dormroom with plans to stay overnight; his monogrammed briefcase sat by Akira’s schoolbag near the door. They’d intended to sit and watch a movie together, but the DVD lay utterly ignored on the coffee table while the two of them traded heated kisses on the bed.

“Goro…” Akira whispered as their lips finally parted. He smiled coyly. “You’re enthusiastic today.”

“Well…” Goro didn’t really have a good excuse. It had been a long week, and he’d spent most of it pining for Akira. It was strange--for most of his life, he hadn’t really thought much about physical intimacy, aside from the assumption that he might never experience it himself. The second Akira had given him a taste of it, suddenly he couldn’t get enough.

He felt Akira’s fingers on his nape and snapped back to reality.

“It’s alright,” Akira replied. “You can have as much as you want tonight, Goro. I’m all yours.”

Akira gently pulled him into another kiss; Goro let out a weak sigh as their lips met.

_Before I met you, I didn’t know being close to someone would feel like this…!_

Akira’s hands began to wander; Goro felt them at the knot of his tie, slowly working it loose…!

“Mm--!”

Goro sat up, letting Akira undress him little by little. With the tie undone, Akira pulled Goro’s shirt collar aside and laid a gentle kiss on his partner’s neck. Goro shivered; he still wasn’t quite used to being touched there. He curled his fingers into his boyfriend’s hair.

_He’s always so gentle with me…_

Akira’s hands found their way to Goro’s crotch, but Goro took hold of them before Akira could unbutton his fly.

“Something wrong?” Akira asked.

“Actually…” Goro looked him in the eyes, trying to work up the courage to say what was on his mind. “There’s, um. Something I want to try first.”

“Hm?”

“Can I try… sucking yours?”

Akira stared at him in surprise.

“Oh, sure…!” But immediately, his face grew more serious. “Are you alright with that? I mean…”

“I want to try it,” Goro repeated. “You’re always going out of your way for me, so… I want to try making you happy, too.”

“Goro,” said Akira, “You don’t have to feel obligated to do stuff like this--especially if you’re not comfortable with it.”

“It’s not that I feel obligated,” said Goro. “I really do want to make you happy--!”

“You already do,” Akira reassured him. “Goro, _any_ time we do this stuff together, I’m over the moon. It doesn’t matter how far we go--!”

“Will you _listen_ to me for a second?” Goro interjected. Akira fell silent. “Akira--I really, honestly want to suck your dick. There. Is that plain enough for you?”

Akira nodded quietly.

“As for whether I’m comfortable,” Goro continued, “I’ll admit, the thought of a dick in my mouth has never exactly been… pleasant for me. But thanks to you I’m warming up to the idea, so… well, anyway, I want to at least try.”

Goro looked away, face burning; he didn’t think he’d ever been this straightforward with Akira in the short time they’d been together. For a second he worried he’d been too blunt--but Akira’s smile was enough to dispel his anxiety.

“Alright then,” said Akira. He moved to undo his own belt. “How do you want to do this?”

“Er.” Goro hadn’t really given the logistics much thought. “How about you sit on the edge of the bed, and I’ll kneel on the floor? That would probably be easiest…”

“Ooh, that sounds hot,” said Akira, a glimmer in his eyes. “Here--take a pillow.”

The two of them took a minute to get situated. Goro set Akira’s pillow on the floor and knelt down on it, while Akira slipped out of his pants and took a seat at the edge of the bed. It was a similar setup to their first night together; the roles reversed now, Goro felt a chill down his spine.

“Your underwear…” Goro said shyly. Akira removed them slowly, teasingly, to reveal his already very eager cock. Steeling his nerves, Goro reached out to take it. It felt warm in his hand--Akira breathed in slightly as Goro’s fingers closed around it.

He scooted a little closer, and put his other hand on Akira’s waist. There was a certain smell to it that he hadn’t expected--neither bad nor good, but noticeable. It was… if he had to put a finger on it, it was like the scent Akira left on his clothes after they parted, but more potent. More intimate, somehow.

“You reconsidering?” Akira asked.

“No,” said Goro, snapping from his thoughts. “Just… trying to figure out positioning, is all…”

“Don’t think about it too hard,” said Akira.

“Alright,” Goro took a deep breath before bending down. “Here goes…!”

He shut his eyes and closed his lips around the head.

Akira immediately inhaled sharply, then let out a jagged sigh.

“Oh, that feels _good_ …! Try sucking on it a little…!”

Goro took Akira’s suggestion and sucked gently--eliciting a considerably lewd moan in response. Goro’s cheeks burned just hearing it.

 _I didn’t know he could even_ **_make_ ** _a sound like that…!_

Goro kept sucking as long as he comfortably could before stopping to catch his breath.

“Good?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah… jesus, Goro, it feels incredible…!” Akira caught his gaze, and the raw _lust_ in his partner’s eyes made Goro’s heart skip a beat. “More?”

“Sure,” Goro shifted his weight a little, “I don’t know how long I can keep it up, though. Um--can you hand me the tissue box?”

“Honey, I’ll do whatever you _want.”_

Akira handed Goro the box from his nightstand, and Goro took a tissue to wipe his mouth. That done, he set back to work; this time taking his lover’s cock a little _deeper_ than before. Akira twitched between his lips, responding to even the slightest movement.

“God, watching you like this…” said Akira, slipping the words between ragged breaths. “You have no idea how hot you look right now, Goro.”

“Mm--!”

Suddenly Akira’s cock filled his entire mouth, triggering the impulse to gag; Goro released it with a splutter.

“Are you okay--!?”

“I’m fine,” said Goro. He took a few deep breaths to quiet his reflexes before wiping his mouth with another tissue. “It just… got bigger, all the sudden. I wasn’t expecting it to do that…”

“Ah, well,” Akira grinned, “It’s--having a really a good time. You’re doing amazing, Goro.”

“Really?” Goro certainly didn’t feel like he was doing amazing. He mostly felt awkward, and was doing his best to quell the disgust rising at the back of his mind. Was his uncertainty really not coming across…?

_Just don’t think too hard, just don’t think too hard--!_

He slipped Akira’s cock back into his mouth; the strong taste of salt took him by surprise.

_Why is it so salty all the sudden??_

He sucked at it, tentatively, trying hard to ignore the salty taste--but it only got more noticeable, and now he could tell it had a definite slimy texture to it--!

_Ew, ew, EW, I can’t do this, I can’t--!_

Goro let go of his partner’s cock and immediately reached for a tissue, into which he spat the contents of his mouth.

“No good?” Akira asked.

“... sorry…” said Goro quietly, looking away. “The texture was a bit much…”

“It’s fine,” said Akira. “Are you gonna be alright to keep going, or…?”

Goro grimaced, trying not to think about the unfortunate consistency of precum. It didn’t work very well. It was hard to forget the feel of it on his tongue.

“... I don’t think I can, tonight. Sorry…”

“Hey, no need to apologize. You did great,” said Akira, smiling. “It wasn’t bad for your first time.”

“Thank you…”

Akira shook his head.

“Thank _you_ for being willing to try,” he replied. “That was really brave of you, Goro. It meant a lot to me.”

“Ah…” Goro’s cheeks felt warm again.

“I’m still, uh--pretty worked up, though,” Akira admitted, “Care to help me finish? You can just rub it this time, if you want.”

“Alright…”

_It’s the least I can do._

Goro stood up and took a seat next to Akira on the bed. He took a second to dry Akira’s cock with a tissue before setting to work, massaging it gently--they’d done this a few times before now; he was back in familiar territory. It was almost comforting to feel Akira pulsing in his hand…

Akira leaned over to him, touching their foreheads together.

“Goro…” he whispered, “Can you… squeeze just a little harder…?”

Goro nodded, tightening his grip. Akira gasped.

“More…! Please--!”

Goro obliged him, moving his hand more quickly and pressing against the head with his thumb. Akira’s breath sounded more desperately, more harried; this time, it didn’t take him very long to come. Goro shut his eyes tightly as the cum dribbled down his hand.

“Ah…”

“Oh, jeez--sorry, Goro,” said Akira, “I should have said something. Here…”

Luckily, tissues were within reach; Akira grabbed the box off the floor, and Goro was able to mop up the mess quickly. He got up, hurrying over to the bathroom to wash his hands and mouth--the taste of Akira’s cock still lingered on his lips. Akira got himself cleaned up while he waited.

“You alright?” Akira asked as Goro came back in.

“I’m fine,” Goro nodded. He sat back down on the bed. “That didn’t quite go as well as I’d hoped… was it alright for you, at least?”

“God, yeah,” said Akira. “It felt amazing, but I still feel bad that it wasn’t great for you.”

“It wasn’t too bad at first,” said Goro. “I thought I was more comfortable with it than I actually am, I suppose. I’ll need more practice…”

“Makes sense,” said Akira, “Don’t be afraid to speak up if it’s not working for you next time, alright? It’s no fun for me if you’re not having fun too.”

Goro nodded.

“That goes for everything we do--you know--like this,” said Akira, gesturing vaguely to the bed. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do. If you say no, I’ll stop. If you say ‘don’t’ ‘not there’ ‘it hurts,’ I’ll stop. This isn’t like in BL manga--I won’t ignore you when you tell me you’re uncomfortable. I promise.”

“... thank you…” said Goro quietly. “It means a lot to hear you say that.”

Akira smiled at him again.

“People think unwilling partners are supposed to be sexy, but for me--there’s nothing sexier than hearing you say yes. Hearing you want it just as badly. Stuff like this is best when we can enjoy it together.”

Goro nodded again; somehow, he felt a lot better about all this. Knowing that Akira wanted to go at _his_ pace… He looked up to meet his partner’s gaze, and almost wished he hadn’t; the look in Akira’s eyes at that moment made his heart ache. Nobody had ever looked at him like that before. There was _trust_ there; a welcoming sort of warmth, and beneath it all pure, unwavering love. Love enough to make his uncertainty dissolve.

“So…” said Akira. “Can you promise to be honest with me from here on?”

Goro returned his smile.

“Of course,” he said. “Starting right now?”

“Sure, if you want--!”

“Great. Your dick tastes awful.”

Akira snorted.

“Jeez, Goro--!”

“Sorry, but it does!” Goro shot back defensively. “It was way too salty, and the texture was very unpleasant--!”

“Oh, all dicks taste like that,” Akira interrupted. “Yours too.”

“That’s. Not comforting.”

“Eh. I got used to it pretty quick.” Akira shrugged. “Actually, I kinda like the taste. Especially when it’s someone I care about--like you.” He scooted closer to Goro. “Here. Want me to return the favor?”

Goro couldn’t help smiling.

“Sure,” he said. “If you don’t mind.”

He’d been able to ignore it for a bit--his priorities were elsewhere--but Goro’s own erection was aching for release.

“You know me,” said Akira, a wily grin spreading across his lips. “I am _always_ happy to suck you off.”

Akira practically tackled him to the bed, pressing their lips together. Goro was more than ready to lose himself in Akira’s touch; he wrapped his arms around his lover and held him tightly.

_I may not be able to do it now, but one day, I’d like to be able to suck you to the point of coming. Actually, there are a lot of things I’d like to do together. Navigating this kind of intimacy can be a little scary, so you’ll have to bear with me…_

_But as long as I have you, I think I’ll be able do it. That’s the feeling I get._

 

_Akira… I’m glad I met you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this piece was sneakily posted [here](http://magu-art.tumblr.com/post/170373282607/i-felt-like-drawing-a-sloppy-makeout-so-i-did) and [here](https://privatter.net/i/2436033), heheh! (the 2nd one unfortunately requires a twitter account to view, sorry! thanks a lot, tumblr)


End file.
